


The wolf and the Cat

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is like a combination of RWBY and the three little pigs. I wrote quite a few endings so those should be moderately interesting. Mostly the main story is Blake finds out about Adam's ruthlessness and does not want to remain near him, he chases her and enlists the help of his other criminal friends to help him. By the way, they are all animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Part

Once upon a time there lived a wolf that oversaw a large section of the woods and he was in love with a fierce kitty cat named Blake. His name was Adam; and Blake and him banded together to get the other animals to stop making fun of the animals with claws. However one day Blake realized how vicious he truly was, she saw him tear open a bunny's flesh, blood dripping from his snout. Adam told her he would never hurt her, that they needed to do this to gain respect, but she knew that this was no longer the pup she had known.

Every day the wolf would come to her straw house and call out, "Blake! Blake! Let me in!" Day after day he would say this and Blake would just close her windows and read a novel. After a long time Adam became impatient and he said, "If you don't come out, then I will come get you myself." As the wolf broke down the door and stormed through the house, Blake escaped out of a window and ran into a different part of the forest.

Everyone she met turned her away until only the arctic fox, who lived in a wooden mansion on the hill, was left. Well, when the fox opened the door and saw a small black cat on the doorstep she immediately shut the door again. However Blake kept persisting and begging for help, she screamed out to the house, "Please give me shelter! The wolf is out to get me!" At that the fox, whose name was Weiss opened the door and ushered the cat inside. Weiss explained to Blake that her mother had been killed by the wolf and that her whole family hated those with claws.

Well, Adam heard about where little Blake was hiding and he contacted his lieutenant, a bear who presided over the area where Weiss lived. The lieutenant hated Weiss and her family because they ostracized him for his claws. So one day he came to the house and called out, "Little Ice princess, please come out, and do bring your guest with you," but Weiss refused, so the bear continued doing this every day until the wolf arrived. On that day they called out, "come out! Or we will come and tear down this house as well." But the arctic fox and the cat escaped through the back door. And they ran as far as they could, all the way to a different part of the forest.

When they first arrived a beautiful golden lion greeted them loudly and told them they would be safe with her. The lion's name was Yang and she took them to a large slow moving river so that they could have something to drink. However once they arrived the overseer of the river, a hound by the name of Junior, demanded that Yang leave, as last time she had poisoned the water and injured quite a few animals as well as himself. Instead of leaving quietly however Yang challenged the dog to fight. For hours the two animals fought, in fact they fought so long that Adam and his lieutenant, the bear, had time to show up. Knowing they were clearly overpowered Yang lead Weiss and Blake to her sister's house deep in the glade. There in a small brick cabin lived the sister of Yang, a tiny red sparrow by the name of Ruby. By this time however the wolf, the bear and the dog were after them. The dog remembered he had a friend who lived in these parts, he was a hyena. Junior sent a message to his friend, Roman, about the three animals they were chasing. As a favor for his friend, Roman found and attacked the little brick house without warning. Ruby saw him approach her home and she sent her guests out of the back. The tiny sparrow gathered her courage and flew in and out, all around the hyena's head, distracting him. Roman snapped his jaws at the bird…


	2. Ending #1

The tiny sparrow gathered her courage and flew in and out, all around the hyena's head, distracting him. Roman snapped his jaws at the bird...

 

She barely missed his sharp teeth and soon sped away after her new friends. The hyena was angered at the red bird, making a fool out of him. For many years the wolf, the bear, the dog and the hyena chased the cat, the fox, the lion and the sparrow. Through the years the girls became better at lots of things. For instance the sparrow got faster, the lion got stronger, the fox became more precise and the cat became more nimble. Finally, after many years of cat and mouse, the wolf, the bear and the hyena's boss became irritated with them for not doing their jobs and instead chasing silly animals. She ordered them back to their provinces until her plan was complete. And so Blake, Weiss and Ruby escaped those chasing after them. As for Yang, she was captured and had to work for many years at the river she had damaged, for if you break things you always have to fix them. That was the last time the girls saw of Adam, his lieutenant and Roman, that is, until next time.

The good ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short. The next one is longer. Gravity_Piglet out.


	3. Ending #2

The tiny sparrow gathered her courage and flew in and out, all around the hyena's head, distracting him. Roman snapped his jaws at the bird...

She tried to avoid his snapping teeth and she did, but to no avail, for the small bird was caught in his jaws. The hyena grinned a savage smile and sat down to wait for the wolf and other animals. When Adam arrived at the scene he noticed the cat had escaped his grasp once again. His anger grew and he screamed out in fury. However Roman just grinned and opened his mouth so that the wolf would see the little Red in his mouth. Finally the wolf's eyes lit up in understanding and he howled in laughter at the hyena's plan.

Many miles away Yang skidded to a stop and glanced back at the way they had come. "She should have been here by now," she cried out to Blake and Weiss. However Weiss replied, "We’ve only been running for a little bit, it might take her a while to catch up." "NO!" Yang yelled frustrated at the Ice fox, "my sister is the fastest animal in the forest, she should have been here by now." While the lion and the fox continued bickering Blake climbed up a tree to watch and see if their pursuers had found them. From far off in the forest she heard the panting breath of a running animal, a scared animal. She nimbly jumped down from her perch and strode up to the other girls. A frightened bunny bound toward them at great speed falling over as she reached their feet. "Thank god I found you," she said, out of breath. "The wolf has the little red bird and says he will set her free if you come to him, he says you will know the place." Blake's lips began trembling as the bunny finished her speech, "please tell him I found you, please tell him not to kill me too." At that the bunny fainted and Blake began backing up, "It could be a trap," Weiss noted. Yang though was angry, "We have to save my sister, we have to save Ruby. I don't care if it's a trap, we have to get her out of there." Blake sighed and began loping through the forest to a small clearing at the edge of the woods, the other girls following close after.

When they entered the clearing the cat immediately began growling as her eyes fell upon her old friend, the wolf. "Give my sister back!" Yang screamed at the hyena who was sitting atop a large cage containing the red bird. "Only if you give me my lovely cat back," the wolf replied licking his snout. "Adam!" Blake called "I will return to you. Only, you must let my friends go." The wolf bowed his head as if he was accepting her terms then said, "of course dear Blake, but before I do, I hope you know I won't let you go." The cat looked into his eyes and sighed then crossed the field toward the grinning wolf. He immediately gestured to the guards and they surrounded her so she could not escape. "You can have the others," he shouted to the dog, the bear and the hyena. "Nooooooooo! You promised!" Blake screamed out as the hyena cackled and the bear lumbered toward the fox and the dog bounded to the lion. Adam began chuckling, "Ah but I did let them go dearest, I let them go to the others. And what a tasty treat they will be."

My Favorite Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while till the next one comes out.


End file.
